


A Thousand Years Of Love

by Romanparrishlynch



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angel Lee Jeno, Angst, Established Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, M/M, Why Did I Write This?, lee jeno - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23613412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romanparrishlynch/pseuds/Romanparrishlynch
Summary: Even with the heavens against him, Jeno couldn't stay away from jaemin.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	A Thousand Years Of Love

" There you are! I've been looking for you everywhere " a familiar voice called out. 

Jeno turn to see Jaemin walked through the crowd, towards him. As if summoned, the memories of Jaemin he had collected over the years played out. In each of them, Jaemin walked towards him , just like now. Jaemin still looked the same, beautiful and shining like a lone star in Jeno's endless night sky. 

Jeno took time to study Jaemin, his perfect face, his fluffy pink hair, it had been light blonde the last time jeno saw him, his casual clothes, no one could make black hoodie look that good. Jeno could the feel the corner of his lips lift mirroring the smile on Jaemin's face. 

" jeno-ya, you are late. I was beginning to think you wouldn't show up " Jaemin said throwing his arms around jeno . 

Jeno was struck by the familiarity in his embrace. Another wave of memories played out in jeno's head. He wished his brain would stop reminding him of the past. 

" Jaemin-na, how could you think I would miss it?" jeno complained, clutching his chest in fake surprise. Jaemin laughed, eyes sparkling with delight, jeno smothered the flutter in his heart. Jeno was all too aware of Jaemin's arm draped over his shoulder, even after all this time he wasn't used to his touch, as casual as Jaemin made it seem. Jeno didn't think he could ever get used to this. 

They walked in silence, the crowd was loud enough and jeno thought words were never needed between them anyway. Jeno leaned his head on Jaemin's shoulder, holding his hands. Jeno was well aware of the stares and the distasteful glances sent their way but he couldn't care less. Jeno had waited too long for this night and tonight nothing else mattered to him other than Jaemin. Jaemin was the only one in his world right now. 

" Why were you late? " Jaemin asked as they moved away from the crowd and towards their destination. 

Jeno could see the gates now, they were finally going home. Jeno thought that though the world has moved on, those ornate doors have stood the same throughout centuries. 

" I came as soon as the sun went down " Jeno answered as they moved. It was one of the problems of living in different time zones. 

Jeno was grateful that there was no crowd there, but then he knew humans couldn't see the gates anyway. Even some of the supernatural beings couldn't sense them. Jeno still watched the shadows for any movements, any sign of danger. Jeno knew Jaemin would say he was being paranoid but sometimes it was better to be prepared. 

" Home Sweet home " Jaemin muttered as he pushed the door open, sending him a withering smile. Jeno gripped his hand tight and offered him a kind smile in return but they both knew it won't last. Jeno stepped inside without looking back and Jaemin followed him inside. 

Everything looked the same in there, even as time passed as it wished, inside this space nothing changed except for the seasons. Jeno felt like he was walking through a memory, a very worn out one that he visited way too often. 

" Jeno, look at this. " Jaemin dragged to the gardens. The cherry blossoms were in bloom, a soft shade of pink coloured everything, as the petals flowed in the wind. Jeno thought it looked like a painting, lovers strolling through the moonlit garden, soft pink petals raining on them. 

Jeno reached out to touch the flowers despite himself . The flower instantly withered to ashes and flowed away in the wind. Jeno yanked his hands away and stuffed them into his pockets. Jeno felt so easier to breathe here that he had almost forgotten to control his powers. Jeno looked at the trees woefully, he knew Jaemin had seen what he did to the flower. Jaemin had been the one to help Jeno gain control of his powers. Jeno hated his powers, hated himself for ruining everything he touched. 

Jeno moved to the edge of the lake next to the gardens, knowing Jaemin would follow him. The water lilies were a pretty sight he had missed for a while. The last time jeno came here with Jaemin, it had been winter. Though jeno thought it was enciting to stay inside the cottage and watch the snowfall , he had missed the flowers. They were Jaemin's favorite. Jaemin 

Another memory of Jaemin pops up in jeno's head, the first sapling they had planted together. Jeno had ended up killing it and cried the whole afternoon. Jaemin followed him all day trying to cheer him up. It was way before jeno had learned to control his powers, the first few decades on earth were really difficult for jeno as tried to settle in a completely different environment than he was used to. 

Jaemin tugged at jeno's hands and held them with a forgiving smile. Jaemin knew how jeno felt when he lapsed control. Jeno sometimes thought Jaemin could read his mind. They stayed there for a long time, just like that, holding each other, watching the flowers dance in the wind. Jeno felt Jaemin's warmth familiar and exciting all at once. He mesmerized by Jaemin's flawless face serene 

A few more hours and this will be gone. A few more hours and jeno will have to leave Jaemin. Jeno had waited two years for just a handful of hours to spend with him, without worrying, without creating another disaster.

Tomorrow, jeno reminded myself, tomorrow he can sulk about how unfair everything is. Not now, not when he had Jaemin next to him. 

" Jaemin-na , what are you up to these days? " jeno asked as Jaemin brushed the stray petals from jeno's hair. 

" This and that. Being an immortal in this age is just really tiring " Jaemin answers quietly. Jeno reached to ruffle his hair, he had been wanting to run his hands through his hair since he saw him in the crowd. Jaemin's pink hair, a shade darker than the flower he was holding, looked so beautiful on him just like everything else. 

" You are a siren, Jaemin-na. What do you mean it's hard being an immortal? You literally bend other people's mind " jeno teased him. 

" Because my angel isn't there with me. " Jaemin stared up at jeno as he answered him. 

Jeno could see the sadness in his pretty brown eyes. Jeno knew it was his fault. Jeno felt like he was the root cause of all of Jaemin's misfortunes. Jeno knew that they couldn't be together but he couldn't stay away from him. Jeno couldn't spend forever in this wretched world without him, but wherever they went, death followed. 

Jeno remembered the catastrophe that they had caused at the beginning. The first few hundred years they ran together country after country, trying to avoid the their fate, death and destruction left in their wake. They thought they could outrun their fate, but jeno knew they couldn't break the curse no matter what they tried.

Jeno had been the first to break. He had left Jaemin unable to do anything else to stop the curse that had plagued him. Jeno had ran away from Jaemin, his resolve failing with every beat of his heart and tears clouding his vision. He went as far as his wings would take him, it was hardest thing he had ever had to do. 

Jeno had broken his siren's heart, he broke every promise he had made Jaemin that day. Jeno thought Jaemin would never forgive him for that. But jeno was a coward, he showed up again after a century and Jaemin was an idiot, he took him back. 

" You know I can't stay " jeno whispered, his voice all but gone. 

" It's been a thousand years since you left that place. Six hundred years since you left me the first time. How long are we gonna keep doing this? How long do I have to watch you leave just to run back to me? " Jaemin pushed jeno away. Jeno thought His anger was reasonable, jeno was the one who keeps leaving him. 

" You don't have to wait for me, Jaemin " Jeno said his voice catching on his words. They both know he's lying. Jaemin loved him enough to stand against heavens, telling jaemin to forget him was like asking him to stop existing. They would both destroy themselves and the world than let go of each other. 

" Then why are you here? Why do you keep coming back? Why did you show up after you left me? " jaemin yelled at jeno , his voice shaking with anger. 

" I don't want to fight " Jeno said reaching for him again. Jeno didn't wanna waste his time fighting with him, but jaemin had every right to be angry at him. Jeno thought that it was his fault that they were suffering like this. 

It has been six hundred and thirty two years since jeno had left him, but he couldn't stay away from him. Jeno watched him from afar when he dared, but it was agony knowing the siren was that close to him and still he can't be with him. 

Jeno went back to him when he found this temporary solution, not knowing if jaemin would even take him back. Jeno had been scared that Jaemin would hate him forever. He had about a thousand different ways of what could happen, but Jaemin had punched jeno in the face and kissed him till they were both breathless. 

Jaemin was still glowering at him, jeno thought he looked so beautiful even when he was angry. Jeno looked back at him with pleading eyes. 

Jeno thought it was easier to promise that he would do anything to stay with jaemin, when he didn't know what that anything was. They both knew the price to being together was the lives of countless innocent bystanders. He couldn't play with other people's lives for his love. 

Jeno knew his home was the only place they could be together without causing problems for others. As much as jeno longed for home, he knew there was no point in trying to go somewhere Jaemin can't follow, there was no point in existence without him. 

Jeno had chosen Jaemin over heaven, his home. He chose him over all of humanity and god. Jeno never regretted it. If he could do it all over again, he would choose Jaemin again and again. Jeno chose to love someone, he chose his selfish love for this being over his kins and they had cursed him to roam the earth alone. Alone. 

This was the jeno hated walking through his memories. All his good memories were tied to awful ones. They followed one after the other, disaster after disaster. He could no longer pick them apart, jeno was not sure if he ever knew happiness but looking at Jaemin, he knew he was happy with him, the only point of certainty in his long life. 

" Stay ." One word , that's all Jaemin said. Just one request he'd been making for four centuries now. The one request jeno had been denying him. 

" Even if it meant people will die? " jeno asked the obvious question. 

Jeno hated that people always died around him. Innocent people always died because of jeno, because he chose to love someone when he wasn't allowed to, because he chose to love an immortal instead of serving humanity. So the humans he chose to desert will die around him when he was with Jaemin, the only one he had ever loved. That was the curse god gifted him with when he chose to leave heaven instead of giving up Jaemin. 

Jeno could have chosen to stay there, he could still go back, all he had to do was give up on Jaemin and admit that he had committed a sin by loving Jaemin. All he have to do was beg for forgiveness from a merciless god for doing something that he didn't perceive as wrong. Jeno would rather rot in hell than do any of that. 

" Do you really think I care about others? The only thing I care about is you, jeno. The rest of the world can burn for all I care" Jaemin said without a hint of remorse. 

Jeno knew that Jaemin didn't mean that, because he had said those words a thousand years before and he had come to regret it greatly. Saying those words aloud and watching those words pass to reality are two different thing. 

The amount of destruction they had caused over the centuries had haunted the both of them. Jaemin hated the misfortune that followed them but unlike jeno, he never blamed himself. Jeno vividly remembered the time Jaemin told him that if god loved humans so much, he would not leave their fate up-to an angel who had forgotten to take some lessons on responsibility. 

Even after leaving heaven, jeno couldn't find the nerve to be irreverent to god but Jaemin cared less about the deity than he did about the human lives. It took jeno more bravery to leave Jaemin than it took jeno to leave heaven. But the thought of forever without Jaemin was like a festering wound that kept jeno searching for a way to break the curse, to find a safe place for them. 

" I care, Jaemin " jeno say appalled by the apathy in his voice. 

" You already turned your back on humanity when you chose me , Jeno. It's a little too late to care " Jaemin said glaring at jeno. Jeno knew he wasn't trying to hurt him but it still felt like he had been punched in the guts. 

" Jaemin, please " jeno pleaded. Jeno sounded pathetic even to himself but it didn't matter, Jaemin had seen worser sides of him than a pathetic fool. 

Jaemin's glare softened a little but jeno could still feel the anger in him. Jaemin had never hidden his emotions, he wore it around him like a armour, his anger as well as his affection. 

Jaemin reached for jeno's hands and intertwined them with his own. They were both angry at the fate and god for the suffering they had been forced to live through. Jeno looked at Jaemin, his mouth drawn in a thin line and his eyes watching Jeno. Jeno raised their joined hands and placed soft kisses on the siren's knuckles. Jaemin sighed heavily, they both knew fighting each other was useless. They couldn't live without each other. 

" Let's just stay here , Jeno. I miss you everyday. You are there in all my dreams. I know you watch me from time to time. I can feel you, you know but I'm scared you'll fly away if I call out for you " Jaemin said, his voice as soft as a murmur of wind. 

Jeno was guilty of his accusations. He watched him from afar sometimes , jeno's wings took him to Jaemin without his intent. Before he could realise it had become a habit, watching Jaemin from rooftops miles away and flying away when jeno thought he could see him.

" it's not fair , I know. None of this is. " Jeno conceded. He didn't know that Jaemin could sense him when he was that far away from him. He shouldn't be able to sense jeno at all but then again, it was Jaemin. He could probably sense him, with the sheer familiarity of his form, of his scent, of the way the air changes when they were close. 

Most supernatural creatures couldn't sense jeno and even if they did, they would run the other way, but not Jaemin. Jeno thought Jaemin was an idiot just like him, Jaemin thought he could seduce an angel. He was typical siren, he loved danger and chased anything that remotely can be seen as a challenge. 

Jaemin flirted and played with jeno knowing that the angel could have killed him easily. By the rules jeno followed back then he should have killed jaemin, but his insolence and his lack of fear or rather his lack of restraint intrigued him.

When the rest of his kind shrank back from jeno's sight, he bickered with him like a fool. Jeno missed those times, as oblivious as he was to his feelings about the siren back then, they had a good time without the burden of heaven.

Even back then, jeno's first thought upon seeing him was that he never seen such a beautiful person. He was so handsome that jeno knew even the angels couldn't compare to him. 

Jaemin still looked the same, beautiful and elusive, though a millennia has passed, though his hair and fashion had changed over the course of time, he was still the same to jeno. Every time jeno saw him, he fell even more for him. 

Jeno knew that was why he couldn't have him, because jeno loved him like the siren was a part of himself , because jaemin loved him back just the same. Jeno had once told Jaemin that they were one soul split in two halves and that's why they couldn't stay apart, Jaemin laughed and kissed jeno till he couldn't remember how to breathe before calling him an idiot.

" you could go back home, you know. I would understand it. I won't blame you if you did go back. " Jaemin said suddenly as if trying to get something heavy off his chest. Jeno had never expected him to say such words. 

Jeno couldn't even think of a life without jaemin , he didn't know how he could expect him to do something like that. Jeno felt like he was betraying Jaemin by even think of home when he was next to him. 

" Jaemin-na, tell me to get lost if you don't wanna see me. Tell me to leave if you're tired of me. But don't ask me to go back to there, I would rather rot in hell than to step foot in that place again" jeno said colder than he intended to. 

" I know you miss heaven, Jeno. I can see how much you miss that place. It's your home, jeno. If you didn't miss it , why would you even create this place?" Jaemin said .

Jeno could feel the pain in his eyes. He knew how much it must have hurt jaemin to say this to him , to ask him to leave him, to ask him to return to the place that condemned their love, but he did it to spare him. Jeno can understand why Jaemin thought that jeno will be free of this burden if he was in heaven, but they both knew that jeno won't go back. 

" I don't miss heaven, Jaemin. Going back there would be a fate worser than the state I'm in now. The only reason I created this place, is that we can be together here without consequences. I promise , I'll find a permanent solution to the curse. " jeno repeated what he had told Jaemin countless times, the words had become more of a hollow promise. 

The garden they were in now was just a mirage of the one back in jeno's home. He had sneaked Jaemin into heaven once and he had loved the flower garden so much that jeno had wanted to create one for him. 

Jeno realized that if they couldn't stay together on earth without collateral damage, then he could find a way to another realm where they could be together. So the angel searched for years until he found a loophole he could exploit.

During every blood moon , the veil between the worlds becomes thin, and allows passage between different realms, that is if you have the power to travel between realms. So for a night they can roam the other world but when morning comes they will be back in earth. 

Jeno had spent decades to create this garden which exists somewhere between heaven and earth, but tied to both realms. He had researched for years to turn this mirage into reality that they could live in, but he was yet to find a solution. 

The entrance to this place only existed during a blood moon. Jeno knew he couldn't just create another dimension by himself, but that hadn't stopped him from trying. Though this garden was just a illusion of the life they wanted, they had taken this dream as their home now, a paradise jeno had created for just the two of them. 

" Stay here with me. Don't leave when the sun comes up. Just stay with me and damn the consequences. " Jaemin said, his honeyed voice at odds with his words. 

" Are you trying to enchant me? " jeno asked, amused by his antics. Jaemin knew his powers won't work on the angel , but jeno liked his siren voice. Jaemin used it very rarely, much to jeno's dismay. Jaemin hated his powers the same way jeno did but the siren didn't pretend he was above using whatever power he held without holding back. Jeno loved it when Jaemin used his powers, he had only seen him go feral rarely but Jeno liked how free Jaemin looked in his true from. The scales and claws suited Jaemin more than this soft human form he wears, but jeno loved everything about him. The angel had fallen for both the soft faced prince and the beast he kept hidden. 

" Is it working? " Jaemin asked back, moving closer to jeno, his voice still eerily sweet. Jeno wished to be human just then, just to feel the magic that flows in his voice, just to let jaemin control him. He had always been curious about Jaemin's power, the way he could bend someone's will with just a whisper. 

" Maybe " jeno teased him, leaning hid face into the crook of his neck, breathing him in. Jaemin playfully ran his fingers through jeno's hair, sending his frantic heart to a panic.

Jaemin started to sing, a whisper at first which slowly filled the garden, drowning out everything else . Jeno knew this was a gift for him, a song just for his ears, about the ageless winds and the golden wings that commands them, about an idiot an who fell in love with the moon, about the miracle of the moon loving him back, about them, about everything.

Jeno listened to him, mesmerized by his voice, by his words, by him, the perfect being he was holding right now. Jeno shifted to look at Jaemin's face, eyes closed and his pale skin shining in the moonlight. There were hundred things that raced through his mind then, each of them more tempting than the last, but jeno just watched him, not daring to move, not daring to ruin whatever trance they were in. 

Jaemin opened his eyes as if he could feel jeno staring at him. As their eyes met, his song changes to something far more sinister than jeno's thoughts and jeno blushed despite himself. Jeno thought that even after a thousand years Jaemin managed to turn jeno into a fumbling fool with just a look.

Jaemin's sharp eyes watched him the way birds watch their prey , a shiver runs down jeno's spine unbidden. Jaemin smirks in triumph, showing that he doesn't need magic or supernatural abilities to control his angel. Jeno blushed more furiously as the realization dawned on him that jaemin probably knows exactly what he was thinking . Jeno shoved him away from him gently, jaemin fumbled and fell into the lake. Jeno laughed at his siren who was as graceful as a goose. 

" Jeno!" Jaemin screeched as he resurfaced from the water, his pink hair framing his face in wet clumps and leaves sticking to his clothes. Jeno couldn't control his own laughter as Jaemin plucked out the roots tangled around him. 

Jaemin reaches a hand to jeno, asking him to help him out of the water. Jeno took his hand, knowing its a trap. Jaemin pulled him into the cold water with him, dragging him in deeper. By the time Jaemin let him go back to the surface, jeno was gasping for oxygen. Jaemin laughs as he watches him , his eyes glowing like molten gold, water gliding from his scales gleaming in the moonlight like diamonds. Jeno committed this picture of jaemin into his memory. 

Jaemin dragged his claws along the Angel's jaw, a predatory smile splitting his lips to reveal a row of pointed teeth. They were pressed against each other, jaemin's claws grazing against jeno's skin teasing the angel, jeno's teeth grating against the scales covering jaemin's skin testing the siren. They were both good at this game, they had a lot of time to learn each other. Jeno knew every inch of his siren, Jaemin knew just how to drive the angel crazy. 

Jeno let Jaemin take him apart as he lost himself between his hands and his mouth. Jaemin toyed with the angel, pushing him as much as he can, time seemed to stand still. Nothing exists except for the two them under moonlight. 

Jeno breathed out jaemin's name, a prayer sung out of elation or desperation, he couldn't figure out. Jaemin caressed jeno's lips with his thumb, jeno threaded his fingers through Jaemin's hair pulling him as close as he can. He kissed jeno as gentle as the petals flowing in the wind. Jeno was breathless when he pulls away, leaving him wanting more. 

Before jeno knew what he was doing, he pressed against jaemin, his lips moving against Jaemin's. Jeno was drunk on moonlight and his scent. They plunged into the cold water again, still holding each other. 

" I missed you terribly " jeno whispered nuzzling against jaemin's neck, his scales shift back to skin and appear again as Jaemin tried to control himself. Jaemin growls low in his throat, as if annoyed but jeno knew he like it. Jeno teased him again. 

" Stop it " Jaemin squeals as jeno tried to tickle him. Their laughter is the only sound in this desolated place. 

The sky was still dark, the stars blinked lazily watching them. They are both waiting with grudging displeasure for the inevitable dawn. In a way, this place was just a dream, it exist once a year and lasts only a night and when the morning came, they woke up to the harsh reality. 

Jeno didn't know when he will be able to see him again. It'll be another year or two for the next eclipse and the thought that he have to wait that long to see Jaemin again hurts me more than he can admit. 

" Don't leave " Jaemin grumbles. The light starts to colour the distant horizon announcing that the sun will be here soon. 

" Are we having this fight again?" Jeno asked him. 

" If only my powers worked on you, I would tie you to me. I'll make sure you never leave my sight. " Jaemin said as if he had been thinking about doing this a million times. Jeno had wondered a lot about how that would feel.

" you would be bored of me if you control me " jeno retorted 

" No. I would never be bored of your stupid face. I'll make pretty interesting tasks for you and you'll be my mindless slave. " Jaemin joked. 

" Aren't I your slave already? " jeno asked him. It was joke between them. 

" Jeno, you idiot- " Jaemin mumbled gathering jeno in a hug " - I'm not letting you go. " 

" We're a disaster, Jaemin " jeno said holding jaemin tight. The golden sun had arrived and jeno had to leave his siren in a few minutes. He cursed the god and time for the troubles they caused for him. 

Jaemin smiled knowing that jeno would leave without saying goodbye. Jeno always felt that words were always hard for him and no language could ever convey his feelings for Jaemin. Jeno kissed him one last time, his affection and desperation poured into a single gesture, an apology and a declaration of love, a pathetic attempt on both accounts. 

" Go, I'll wait for you" Jaemin said his beautiful eyes filled with sadness as jeno pull his fingers away from his hands reluctantly. Jeno's wings unfurled slowly, his thoughts spinning around this fair haired prince in front me. For all his misfortunes, he was lucky to have Jaemin. He was really lucky to find someone who loved him back as much as he loved them. 

Before jeno could lose his nerve, he lifted Jaemin onto his arms as his wings carried them to the sky. Jaemin lets out a startled laugh. Jeno hadn't carried him like this in long time. 

" What are you doing? " Jaemin shouts over the wind, clutching him so tight his knuckles turned white. 

" Giving you a ride home " jeno screamed , laughing as he swooped down to play with him. Jaemin yelled out some pretty expletives, even cursing seems pretty to jeno when Jaemin did it. 

Jeno land carefully on the in front of Jaemin's house, gently placing him on the ground. Jeno kiss jaemin's forehead and smoothed his wild hair down. 

Jeno had been curious about Jaemin's house, he had never been inside. He never dared to tempt the fates but right now he wanted to go in. Jeno wanted to see Jaemin in his own space, in the confines of his house. 

" Come on in. I have a really cozy bed and a fully stocked wine cabinet. " Jaemin invites the angel as if reading his thoughts. Jeno wanted to say yes but he shook his head. Jaemin looked at him wistfully, knowing the dilemma inside his head. 

" Just an hour. I'll make you breakfast. It's been so long since I cooked for you. " Jaemin tempted him . 

" Jaemin-na -" jeno started but Jaemin stopped him with a kiss. He knew its a losing battle, so jeno let the siren drag him in. 

The inside of his house feels like a dream just like the place they just came from. Everything had a pinkish gleam to it, making it seem like jeno was in one of Jaemin's dream rather than his house. Jeno recognized most of the paintings that lined the walls, a painting of jeno and Jaemin from the fifteenth century hangs next to an abstract painting that Jaemin liked. Jeno noticed another painting of them in paris dressed in elegant suits placed beside an antique vase he gifted him long ago. 

Jeno had no idea that he held on to these, not just the paintings but all the trinkets that he had gifted over the years. Jaemin had placed them all around his house. Jeno knew he should have expected something like this from Jaemin. He wasn't the type to hide his gifts in a box in the closet or the attic unlike jeno, he had displayed them proudly, the traces of their history in paintings and pottery. 

Though the bed seemed to be inviting jeno , he had successfully fought the urge to lie down on Jaemin's bed. He showered and changed into Jaemin's clothes, they fit him just as well as his own clothes did but it was all a bit colourful than he was used to. Jeno wandered around the house in search of Jaemin and found him in the kitchen. He was cooking him breakfast just as he had promised. 

Jeno watched Jaemin as he cooked, the siren smiled when he noticed him. Jeno try to help him but he had ended up creating a mess that they both laughed at his incompetence. Jeno felt a pang in my chest. They could have had this. This is what their life could have been if he hadn't been cursed. Jeno pushed the unpleasant thoughts away and listen to Jaemin sing as he cooked. Jeno hadn't seen this side of him in a long time. Jeno helped him set the table, they chattered about anything and everything except the obvious as they ate. 

Time flew too fast when jeno was next to Jaemin. He knew it has been more than an hour but it felt so little. He wanted to spend forever with Jaemin. Jeno didn't want to leave but he had already broken all the rules he set for himself. 

Jeno knew that he should leave but his wings feels so heavy to unfold and Jaemin looked so pretty right now. Jaemin smiled as if knowing Jeno's thoughts. Jaemin kissed the angel gently saying the words he couldn't bring myself to utter. Jeno kissed him back, finally saying the words he should have said last night. Jeno memorized Jaemin's face smiling at him as he flew away from. Another goodbye. Another silent promise.


End file.
